


Good Liar

by drrii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, IwaOi Day, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drrii/pseuds/drrii
Summary: Both of them hated lying, but sometimes you really have to do it. Trust is something you can lose easily if you overdo it. Oikawa's weakness causes Iwaizumi to stumble around the truth from time to time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	1. Waking Up

"Oikawa." Whispered Iwaizumi, he'd been trying to wake up Oikawa for the past 10 minutes, but hasn't succeeded so far. He slowly and carefully grabbed the sleeping Oikawa's arm and gently shook it, causing a groan to escape from his mouth and he turned away from Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa, wake up." Said Iwaizumi once again, but a little louder this time. Oikawa groans once again and turns slowly towards Iwaizumi with half-open eyes. 

"What...time is it?" He asked, trying to sit up on the bed. "It's 7:30 in the morning" Iwaizumi said with a soft voice before suddenly standing up, "So get out of bed, you're gonna be late."

Iwaizumi started walking away when he felt something grab his hand, he turns around in shock and sees Oikawa, still wrapped in a blue blanket. "Iwa-chan, won't you be late, too?" He asked with a blank face.

"Yeah, I'll be late if you don't stand up now." He said with a slight bit of anger in his tone. Iwaizumi worked as a coach while Oikawa works at an office, they would both leave the house at the exact same time, with Iwaizumi leaving Oikawa to work and him going straight to his.

Oikawa looked at him and flashed a smirk on his face, "Well then, I guess we'll both be late today." He said.

Iwaizumi tried to keep a straight face, but laughter was waiting at the back of his throat because of the face that Oikawa was making, "No, none of us are gonna be late today, unless of course, if you want me to leave you here."

Leave.

Oikawa hated that word, and Iwaizumi knew it, he would often use it to get him to do something, but he would never step over boundaries that might cause Oikawa to break down, you see, Leaving was a big part of Oikawa's life, and it was the part that he hated the most, with him leaving his beloved team, his girlfriend leaving him, and his parents leaving each other. Leaving was always there, you assume he'd gotten used to it, but he despises both the word and the action.

He stood up and fell onto Iwaizumi's arms, causing him to step back a little, "Don't leave me, Iwa-chan..." He said in a soft, but concerned voice.

Iwaizumi stroked his hair and hid a faint smile, "Never."


	2. First Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day comes by and its just like every other day in their life, but a slight twist comes upon them, a first lie from one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries uhh forgive me.

Oikawa walks slowly to the bathroom, still tired and sleepy, the result of staying up until 2:00 AM because of assignments that weren't even due the day after.

Oikawa loved overworking himself, it gave him a sense of achievement, it messes with his sleep, and mental health, but he loved it. Iwaizumi, however, never approved of this, he would often check two times if Oikawa was already asleep, because he would often see him lying down one second, and sitting in front of the computer in the next, Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi is vulnerable at night, he knows that his body is weak at night time, so he took this to his advantage, hoping that Iwaizumi would ignore and forget about seeing him working late at night.

"Oikawa!" He heard, it was Iwaizumi yelling from downstairs. He snapped out of his thoughts and found himself standing in the shower.

"Iwa-chan?" He yelled back, hoping that Iwaizumi had only asked that question recently to earn a response.

"Can you come down here for a sec?" He asked.

Oikawa had already finished showering, but didn't want to keep Iwaizumi waiting, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried down to where Iwaizumi was waiting.

He found him standing behind the front door, with a towel resting on his shoulder, and an envelope in his hand.

Oikawa didn't quite make out what the envelope was for, he isn't expecting any, and as far as he knows, Iwaizumi wasn't expecting any letters either.

Oikawa walked slowly towards Iwaizumi until he glanced at him;

"Iwa-chan, what is it?" He asked.

Iwaizumi hesitated at first, he knew that different layers of emotions would fill Oikawa's mind if he told him.

"Iwa-chan?" He heard him ask, which caused him to look up at Oikawa who was standing closer than where he initially was.

"Its just a letter from work." He said, hoping that Oikawa wouldn't think much of it.

"Oh? Then why did you call me down here?" He asked.

Idiot.

"Oh...umm...sorry...I..." He stumbled on his words while swiftly scanning through the rest of the letters that they had received, hoping that he would find one for Oikawa, he soon gave up and gave Oikawa a faint smile.

"I thought there was a letter for you, I swear I saw your name around here. I'll double check later." He said, trying to convince Oikawa.

"Oh, alright." He said before flashing a bright smile and walking back upstairs.

How am I supposed to tell him?


	3. I'm Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debating wether to tell Oikawa what the letter contained, Iwaizumi walks up to his room and finds him working. Oikawa then expresses how tired he is, and why he's over working himself so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries-

It isn't really that big of a deal at first, you'd think telling him what the letter said would make him proud of him, but considering Oikawa's history and condition, it would make him overthink it.

"Just tell him, Iwaizumi." He muttered to himself, before making his way to Oikawa's room where he was sitting behind his desk.

"Oikawa?" He sofly asked, trying not to startle him.

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, but had his eyes glued to the screen whilst typing; "Yes, Iwa-chan? What's wrong?" He asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

Iwaizumi stepped closer to Oikawa to see what he was doing, "Aren't you finished with that? I remember you working on that same project for 2 days now."

Oikawa let out a deep sigh and finally let his eyes meet Iwaizumi's, "I just thought I could do way better, I finished it yesterday, but it wasn't enough." He said, trying to keep a smile.

"You really need to stop doing that, Oikawa. I get it, you want to improve and do your best, but you have to take care of yourself, too." He said, with a soft tone.

Oikawa turned his head slightly away from Iwaizumi and felt a tear run by his cheeks, "I...I'm really tired...Iwa-chan..." 

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's cries that got harder and louder by the second, and he wrapped his arms around him.

"I...wanna take care of myself...Iwa...but I want to do my best...in everything...for you...I don't want...you to leave...me..."

Leave.

Oikawa cried harder upon saying this, and he grabbed on to Iwaizumi's arm and cried out all he could.

"I know." Said Iwaizumi, this was the third time Oikawa said all this to him. 

"You know, you've been working really hard these past few weeks, I think you should take a break."

Oikawa wiped the tears off his eyes and looked at Iwaizumi, "W...what?"

"Let's stay home today, not to finish your work or anything, just so that we can take a break from everything. You're always working, even on days when you shouldn't be, so let's just stay back for a while." Iwaizumi said with a faint smile.

Oikawa glanced back at his desk, the paperwork built up beside his computer that was filled with more files than you could ever imagine. He looked back at Iwaizumi and flashed a strained smile, "I'd like that..."


	4. Random Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The random things that Oikawa does are unpredictable even to Iwaizumi, but he still gives it all he has to give Oikawa the love he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. HATE. SUMMARIES. AAHSHSHHS

Iwaizumi smiled and walked out of Oikawa's room, before remembering why he decided to go in there in the first place.

Goddamit, Haijme.

"Iwa-chan?" He heard Oikawa yell from his room, Iwaizumi was just at the top of the stairs, "Oikawa?" he answered.

Oikawa stepped out of the room and hugged him from his back, which caused him to step forward a little, but just enough to keep him from falling head-first into the staircase, he put his hand on Oikawa's cheek and caressed it gently, slowly pulling towards his shoulder for him to rest his head on.

"Are you okay?" He asked, but no response came out of Oikawa, but he felt a very faint smile that was forming on his lips.

"Oikawa." He called. No response came from him again, instead he lifted his head back up and walked back inside his room.

Oikawa always does random things like that, its usually because he's tired, but there are times when he just wants to show his affection to Iwaizumi. Overworking himself made him do a lot of random things, he would often cry and only realize it minutes later, he would call Iwaizumi's name only to tell him that he didn't need anything, he would climb on Iwaizumi's bed, waiting for him to go beside him. Even after 2 years of this happening, Iwaizumi could never tell if Oikawa was overworked or if he just wanted his love and attention, he didn't want to assume anything, so he made sure Oikawa knew that he's giving him all the attention he wished to have.

Iwaizumi walked downstairs and sat on the couch, picking up the picture frame beside him, it was his team, Aoba Johsai. Three years was never enough. "Iwa-chan!!"


End file.
